Il y a un 'Nous'
by maya295
Summary: ONE SHOT - cette histoire se déroule juste après la dernière scène de "Help Me" S6 finale - donc unspoiled, s'abstenir! French version of "There Is A Us": same story, just another language, mine! takes place JUST after the last scene of Help Me - enjoy!


_Salut à tous !_

_Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Voilà t'y pas que d'un seul coup d'un seul, je me mets à baragouiner dans ma propre langue ! ohh shocking !_

_Oui en effet, cette histoire n'est pas « nouvelle » : elle existe déjà en anglais (sous le nom de « There Is A Us »). Et pour ceux qui ont déjà lu quelques unes de mes autres histoires, ils sauront que c'est peu commun de me voir utiliser le français. Et pourtant, comme en atteste le drapeau flottant sur l'horizon de mon profil, c'est bien mon pays… et pas seulement d'accueil, car je ne suis pas une anglo-saxonne expatriée comme parfois certains me l'ont demandée ! lol ce qui était d'ailleurs rudement flatteur ! uh…_

_Enfin, bon, toujours est-il qu'hier encore je n'avais même pas ça en tête. Réécrire une histoire une deuxième fois quand bien même il s'agit de le faire dans une langue différente, c'est toujours quand même écrire un peu la même chose._

_Mais, j'ai reçu un commentaire absolument adorable d'une compatriote, **Elyalis**, que je remercie ici de m'avoir insufflée du courage, et c'est donc grâce à elle qu'aujourd'hui je me suis lancée dans l'exercice périlleux de mettre en français des mots qui pour l'instant n'existaient pour moi que dans leur musique américaine…_

_J'espère que j'ai réussi à préserver le rythme du récit, et le balancement des mots dans les phrases, qui est si cher à mon cœur lorsque j'écris._

_Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir… :-)_

_Ah non ! Juste une chose ! Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu cette histoire auparavant, il s'agit d'une extrapolation de la scène qui se passe juste après la fin de « Help Me » (dernier épisode de la saison 6) donc français UNSPOILED qui n'ont pas vu la saison 6, écartez-vous !_

_Bref sinon ici, il s'agit d'imaginer ce qui se passe juste après. Et comme je voulais que ce récit soit original, il est raconté à la première personne, mais pas seulement. Les voix qui parlent sont celles de House et Cuddy qui s'adressent l'un autre, dans l'intimité de leurs émotions partagées. Et chacun leur tour…_

_Donc en premier, c'est Cuddy qui parle. Puis House. Et enfin, à la fin, ce sera les deux voix mélangées et pour ce faire, afin que ce soit toujours fluide à suivre, j'ai mis la voix de Cuddy **en italique**, alors que celle de House restera en police normale._

_Ok ?_

_A vous de lire maintenant… :-)_

* * *

**~ IL Y A UN 'NOUS' ~ **

_« Comment je peux être sur que ce n'est pas une hallucination ? »_

_« Tu as pris de la Vicodin »_

_« Nan ! »_

_« Dans ce cas je crois qu'on est hors de danger »_

_« Oui ! »_

[Cuddy]

Un sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres. Il est timide, mais il est là, et je me sens soulagée. Je ressens encore ce léger sentiment persistant de culpabilité, à cause de toute la peine que je t'ai causé, mais il s'efface déjà doucement. Je suis soulagée et extrêmement sereine dans ce moment de confusion et de désordre émotionnel, tu as malgré tout la force de sourire. De _me_ sourire. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras jamais, mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu le veux. Je te regarde et je souris aussi, avec tout l'amour que je viens de déclarer pour toi, avec tout le désir que je sens vibrer en moi, avec toute la tendresse que je veux donner. Je t'emprisonne avec mon sourire, irrésistiblement, et je t'attire vers moi avec le pouvoir de mon regard. Tu prends mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. Et c'est une autre sensation, différente, et prometteuse : ça parait moins hésitant, plus entreprenant. Je viens juste de te donner assez d'assurance pour me réclamer tienne. Et c'est ce que tu fais. Tu te penches vers moi et tu mords la pulpe de ma lèvre inférieure, tandis que ta main cherche la mienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacent instantanément et nous nous agrippons l'un à l'autre, comme deux naufragés qui sortent enfin de la tempête. Sains et saufs. Sans doute pas totalement intacts, mais… incontestablement sains et saufs.

Oui, nous sommes hors de danger. Je sais que nous allons l'être.

J'agrippe ta main avec force et je me laisse aller à ton baiser. Ta langue effleure mes lèvres. C'est une sensation tellement délicate. Tu es attentionné, doux, presque dans la retenue. Mais je veux plus. J'ai lutté pour me convaincre que je devais faire taire mon cœur pendant si longtemps, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. C'était illusoire. Et désormais, je le sens de nouveau bouillonner dans mes veines. Ce que je ressens pour toi et plus irrépressible que le pouvoir d'une marée d'océan et quand je me souviens de toute ces années que j'ai gâchées, de tous les mensonges que je me suis racontés pour ne pas être avec toi, de toutes les opportunités manquées, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je mordille tes lèvres et je goûte ta langue et mon autre main repose sur ton torse. Je sens que ta respiration est rapide. Je sens ton poids, qui me presse contre le mur. C'est un peu comme si tu tombais, comme si tu tombais sur moi… comme si tu allais t'évanouir.

Je m'écarte de tes lèvres, à contre cœur, mais je sais que nous ne pouvons plus nous embrasser. Nous ne pouvons plus prétendre que cela va suffire à nous faire oublier la journée que nous venons juste de vivre, ou même à la faire disparaître. J'aimerais que ça soit le cas tellement fort que ça fait mal. Mais je sais que c'est une douce utopie. Je penche ma tête en avant jusqu'à ce que mon front rencontre le tien. Nos yeux sont fermés mais je peux encore te voir. Je sais que tu grimaces. Je sais que tu essaies de faire taire la douleur. Je lève la main vers ton visage et je prends ta joue dans le creux de ma paume. Tu exhales une longue respiration tremblante et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je lève la tête pour te regarder. Tu ouvres les yeux et tu me regardes aussi. Nous nous dévisageons.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer juste après ? Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant ?

Avec une voix douce et neutre, je demande : « ta jambe ? »

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. » Tu réponds. « Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du rater le stage sur 'comment ramper dans des cavités sombres à l'usage des estropiés'. »

Ton sourire est crispé, mais c'est le plus sincère que tu puisses offrir. Tu essaies de minimiser. Tu essaies d'oublier. Tu essaies de prendre les choses à la rigolade.

« Ne dis pas ça. » Je supplie.

« Ok. » Tu réponds, et tu me fixes intensément avec ton regard perçant, presque translucide, dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part. Tes yeux brillent comme deux topazes, et l'intensité de ton regard crée presque une source de lumière à part entière, qui pétille étrangement dans la pénombre de ta salle de bains. Soudain, je réalise que ton visage est couvert de poussière, tout comme ton blouson de cuir, et ton jean. Tu es entièrement recouvert de la poussière qu'il y avait au fond de ce trou, dans lequel tu es resté emprisonné toute la nuit. Depuis combien de temps étais-tu assis là, par terre, seul, sur le sol de ta salle de bains ? On dirait que ton cou a cessé de saigner mais ton pansement est rouge écarlate, et il est imprégné de sang séché et de saletés.

« Laisse-moi voir ta blessure. »

Tu ne bouges pas. Avec prudence, je glisse mes mains de ta mâchoire vers la base de ton cou et j'essaye de soulever le pansement pour jeter un coup d'œil en-dessous. Le sang séché, et la sueur, et la poussière humide se sont transformés en une sorte de boue, qui a collé le bandage sur ta peau. Je tire un peu dessus et tu agrippes mes bras en serrant fort dans un reflexe de douleur.

« Pardon, » je dis, « ça risque de faire mal. »

Tu te penches en avant, lentement, et tu poses ton front sur mon épaule. « Oui, je sais. » tu murmures, d'une voix éraillée. Tu tournes le visage sur le côté et tu m'embrasses dans le cou. Tu frottes tes lèvres délicatement derrière mon oreille et tu agrippes mes bras plus fort encore. J'étire mon cou et je retiens ma respiration. Je sens mon cœur qui bat dans ma veine jugulaire. J'entends le son sourd de ses battements dans ma tête. Mes mains attrapent les revers de ton blouson et je m'accroche à toi. Tes lèvres parcourent ma mâchoire maintenant. C'est la plus douce des caresses et pourtant, cela déclenche la plus violente des réactions au fond de moi. Là, au creux de mon ventre, ça me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Le plus délectable des coups de poignards, suscité par le désir, encore et encore.

Donc, c'est ça que ça fait ? L'amour ? Est-ce que cela fait mal aussi délicieusement que ça me brule maintenant ? Je n'ai ressenti ça qu'une seule fois auparavant. Il y tant d'années. Avec toi. Jamais depuis, je ne me suis sentie aussi entière dans les bras d'un homme. Moi, comme un tout : faible, forte, comblée, apeurée, sûre de moi. Tout.

Qui ai-je essayé de tromper tout ce temps ?

Tu as le gout de la poussière. Ta peau est chaude. Je pose ma main sur ta poitrine et je sens ton cœur battre sous la paume de ma main. Tu gémis entre mes lèvres, et il me vient l'idée saugrenue que c'est parce que je te fais mal. Et je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi.

« House, » je murmure contre ta bouche, et je te pousse légèrement pour que tu recules. Tu sais exactement pourquoi je t'arrête. Tu sais que je dois nettoyer ta lésion. Tu relâches ton étreinte et tu recules d'un pas. Je me soulève du mur et je regarde autour de moi. Je pointe du menton dans la direction de la baignoire : « Là, assieds-toi. Il faut vraiment que je regarde ton épaule. » Tu t'assoies docilement, presque avec un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres. Je m'approche de toi et je remarque les bris de miroir dans la baignoire. Tu suis la direction de mon regard et tu te retournes, puis à ton tour, tu fixes les morceaux de miroir brisés, éparpillés au fond de la baignoire. Après quoi tu lèves les yeux vers moi de nouveau et tu me regardes, comme un enfant.

« Sept ans de malheur. » Tu dis, avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. « T'es sûre de toujours vouloir te lancer dans l'aventure maintenant ? »

Je souris. Evidemment que je le veux. J'ai essayé de le nier. J'ai tenté de me cacher derrière l'excuse que je pouvais ignorer ce que tu me faisais ressentir. J'ai essayé de vivre une autre vie. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Pas sans toi pour en faire partie. Tu es l'autre part de mon moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour être moi. Et je m'en fous si tu n'es pas parfait. Je m'en fous si tu es bousillé. Je veux être bousillée avec toi. Y'a que comme ça que je me sens vivante. On n'a aucune garantie que nous deux ça peut marcher, mais on doit essayer. _Je_ veux essayer. J'ai gaspillé trop de temps, mais au bout du compte, j'ai fini par réaliser que, peu importait le chemin que je choisissais de prendre, il me conduisait de toute façon toujours à toi. Dans ma vie, chaque détour que j'ai voulu prendre a toujours fini par me reconduire jusqu'à toi.

« Oui. » Je réponds, et ça te fait sourire. Et avec ce sourire, timide et un peu hésitant, tu me donnes malgré tout la première confirmation que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

« J'ai besoin de désinfectant et de pansements propres. »

« Sur l'étagère derrière toi. »

Peu après, je me tiens debout devant toi, logée au creux de tes jambes. Tu as les mains posées sur ma taille et tu me regardes droit dans les yeux. Pas un seul instant, tu ne détournes le regard de mon visage. Tu ne dis pas un mot. C'est à peine si je sens tes doigts s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ma chair, tandis que je retire ton pansement sale. La coupure n'est pas profonde mais la peau est rudement écorchée et les bords de ta blessure sont souillés. J'imbibe une compresse d'alcool. Je me concentre sur les gestes purement médicaux. Si je laisse mon cœur parler maintenant, je sens que je vais pleurer. J'ai envie de couvrir tes blessures de baisers. J'ai envie de prendre ta douleur. Je me hâte de terminer ton pansement. Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de rester le plus impassible possible, mais ma respiration agitée me trahit. Tu t'en aperçois, bien sur. Tu te penches en avant et tu plonges ton visage entre mes seins. Délicatement. Tu inspires longuement, et tu frottes ton nez contre ma peau. Puis tu relèves la tête.

« C'n'est rien. » Tu me dis, d'une voix rassurante, « ça n'fait plus mal maintenant. »

Comment fais-tu ça ? Tu ne devrais pas être celui qui me rassure. Tu as enduré tellement aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est moi ? Mais, soudain, derrière ces quelques paroles, j'imagine que tu essayes de me dire autre chose, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lire plus que ce qu'elles veulent simplement dire en surface. Je pense à cette jeune femme que tu as amputée. Je pense à ce que tu lui as dit. Mais, plus que tout, je pense surtout à ce que je t'ai dit, et les larmes se pressent sur le bord de mes yeux. Je baisse la tête et mon regard se pose sur ta jambe. As-tu lu dans mes pensées ? Tu poses ta main sur ta cuisse à l'endroit de ta cicatrice. Ma tête est toujours baissée et une larme tombe. Elle atterrit sur le dos de ta main et je prends une profonde inspiration.

« House, je ne voulais pas… »

Tu m'enlaces dans tes bras et tu me serres contre toi. Tu ne veux pas entendre. Les mots meurent dans ma bouche. Tu as raison. A quoi ça sert de toute façon ? Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Oui, on s'est fait du mal, c'est vrai. Parce qu'on avait peur, parce qu'on se sentait perdus. Mais j'en ai fini de lutter. Je t'aime. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire avant n'est rien qu'un mensonge qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être expliqué. Juste pardonné. Et à la façon dont tu m'enlaces, tout contre ton corps, passionné et possessif, je sais que tu le feras.

Nous allons oublier ce cauchemar. Nous allons recommencer du début.

Tu me repousses gentiment et tu te lèves. Tu t'observes. Tu étudies tes mains, tu touches ta barbe, tu frottes ton front. Tu as l'air déconcerté.

« Il faut que je me lave. Je ne peux pas… » Ta voix déraille et tu t'interromps, avec un air embarrassé absolument touchant.

Je me place dans ton dos et j'attrape le col de ton blouson de cuir, puis je tire doucement dessus pour le retirer. Tu me laisses faire, tes bras pendants de chaque côté du corps. Le blouson glisse lentement de tes épaules et je le laisse tomber sur le sol.

« Je vais retirer les morceaux de glace brisée de la baignoire pour que tu puisses prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, tu n'as qu'à aller te chercher des vêtements propres et retirer ceux là. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. »

« Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. »

Je n'attends même pas que tu protestes et je m'agenouille résolument à côté de la baignoire dans laquelle je commence à rassembler quelques morceaux de miroir brisé. Mais, je n'ai pas encore commencé à les enlever que tu te penches vers moi et tu m'agrippes par le bras pour me forcer à me relever.

« Laisse ! Tu vas te couper ! » Tu grognes.

Tu me retiens toujours par le bras pour m'empêcher de me pencher de nouveau et un frisson parcours mon dos un délicieux frisson de plaisir. La façon que tu as de me toiser à cet instant, avec ton regard protecteur qui m'enveloppe toute entière, me remplit d'un sentiment de sérénité absolue.

« D'accord. » Je cède, et tu relâches mon bras. Je me baisse promptement et j'attrape néanmoins une éponge sur le rebord de la baignoire. « Mais je peux quand même te laver et essuyer la poussière de ton corps si tu fais couler de l'eau dans le lavabo. »

Tu lèves un sourcil incrédule mais un sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres.

« Enlève ton tee-shirt. » Je commande, prenant plaisir de l'air surpris mais malgré tout reconnaissant avec lequel tu me regardes.

Tu attends encore quelques secondes, me dévisageant de ton regard perçant, et tu finis par retirer ton tee-shirt. Tu t'approches du lavabo et tu ouvres le robinet d'eau chaude. Tu fais courir tes doigts sous le filet d'eau et quand le liquide devient brulant, tu refermes la bonde et tu rajoutes de l'eau froide pour ajuster la température. Puis tu te penches en avant, tes mains agrippent les rebords du lavabo et tu attends. Je me place derrière toi et je mords nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure quand je constate l'ecchymose que tu as sur l'omoplate. Je pose le bout de mes doigts dessus et je la caresse délicatement. Tu frissonnes et tu prends une respiration saccadée.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as un bleu. » J'explique.

Tu te retournes pour me faire face et tu me dévisages intensément.

« Je ne sens aucun bleu. » Tu dis d'une voix rauque, et ton regard dit bien plus que tes mots.

Tu entoures un bras autour de moi et tu m'attires contre toi. Tu te penches et ta bouche réclame ma bouche, mais prudemment, osant à peine. On s'effleure du bout des lèvres délicatement, et pourtant, je peux sentir ta force, ta large carrure m'enveloppant complètement. Ton autre main caresse ma joue et tes doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux. Ils contournent mon crane et tu tires sur l'élastique avec lequel j'ai attaché ma queue de cheval pour libérer ma chevelure. Tes lèvres vont de mes lèvres à ma pommette, et plus haut, sur ma tempe. Tu fais courir tes doigts dans mes cheveux et je perds mon souffle. Je me recule légèrement et je pantèle, tandis que tu retires ta main de mon crane. On se regarde. Tu es appuyé contre le rebord du lavabo et ton sourire est une douce provocation. Je suis si proche de toi, de ton torse nu. J'ai envie de reposer mon visage contre ta peau. J'ai envie de me blottir contre toi…

Non. Pas encore.

Je place ma main libre à plat contre ta poitrine, juste en dessous de ta clavicule, pour garder l'équilibre, et je me penche en avant. Je plonge ma main dans le lavabo et j'imbibe l'éponge avec de l'eau tiède. Puis je me redresse et je prends ta main dans la mienne. Sans te quitter du regard, je commence alors à frotter ton bras avec l'éponge humide tout doucement, depuis le bout de tes doigts jusqu'à ton avant-bras, puis la saignée de ton coude, et ton biceps, puis ton épaule enfin. Tu fermes les yeux quand la sensation de l'eau chaude enveloppe ton cou et tu penches la tête en arrière. De toi-même, tu te retournes à nouveau et tu te penches en avant pour m'offrir ton dos. Je replonge l'éponge dans l'eau et je caresse ta peau, doucement. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinent le long de ton dos. Si tu me faisais face, tu verrais sur mon visage comme le désir me brûle en cet instant. Pas un son ne se fait entendre dans ta salle de bains, juste le flux et le reflux de l'eau qui éclabousse les rebords du lavabo et nos soupirs, vibrants de tout la sensualité contenue dans ce parfait moment d'intimité. Notre premier moment de réelle intimité.

Tu es face à moi de nouveau, et je te lave le torse ensuite. Je dessine des cercles langoureux le long de tes pectoraux. Je prends soin de ne pas mouiller ton pansement et je retire la poussière de ton corps endolori. Quand j'ai terminé, je prends la serviette suspendue à côté de nous et je la pose contre toi pour te sécher. Tandis que je frotte le linge doux et cotonneux contre ta peau, tu places tes mains contre mes joues et tu attires mon visage vers le tien. Tu me dévisages, avec un regard insistant, presque perplexe.

« Tu devrais aller mettre des vêtements secs, » je dis, « l'eau a complètement détrempé ton jean. »

Tu continues à me regarder et tu ne bouges pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens de la peur au fond de tes yeux ? Je prends tes mains dans les miennes et lentement, je les fais glisser le long de mes joues.

« Je vais juste nettoyer tout ce bazar un petit peu, et je te rejoins tout de suite… je te promets que ça ne sera pas long. » J'ajoute, avec le sourire le plus doux que je puisse offrir.

Tu déglutis péniblement et tu acquiesces en silence. Puis tu te baisses pour ramasser ton blouson de cuir et ton tee-shirt sur le sol et enfin, tu quittes la salle de bains pour aller dans ta chambre.

# # # # #

[House]

Je n'allume pas la lumière. J'entre dans la pièce et le doux reflet de lune qui baigne l'atmosphère d'une pâle clarté bleutée est suffisant pour que je trouve mon chemin dans le noir. J'entends des bruits en provenance de la salle de bains et je frissonne, prenant soudain conscience de la sensation de froid que provoque mon jean humide sur ma peau. Je m'assoie sur le bord de mon lit et je retire mes baskets, puis mes chaussettes. C'est plus fort que moi, à peine je me retrouve pieds nus, j'ai une irrépressible envie de les balancer loin de moi. Je jette mes baskets dans un coin de la pièce et elles glissent sur le parquet en dessous du fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Je prends une profonde inspiration et je plonge mon visage au creux de mes mains. Je frotte mon front et je me gratte le crane. Puis j'inspecte ma pommette du bout des doigts, là où un effondrement de pierres m'a heurté, quand le béton s'est écroulé sur nous. Sur Hannah et le capitaine des pompiers, et moi. Hannah…

Je me lève et j'enlève mon jean, puis mon boxer short. Je me tiens là, debout, complètement nu, dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Ma main vient mécaniquement se poser sur ma cicatrice et je crispe mes doigts sur les contours du trou dans ma chair… Non, ne pense pas ! Oublie tout ça. Ne pense pas. Je prends ma robe de chambre sur le dossier du fauteuil et je l'enfile. Je me sens fatigué, tellement fatigué.

_Tu n'as rien, House, rien !_

Ta voix résonne encore dans ma tête comme le son aigu d'un fouet qui claque. Mais, ce n'est plus vrai maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai toi. Dis-moi que je t'ai _toi_. Tu entres dans la pièce et tu allumes la lumière.

« Non. » Je dis, en clignant des yeux.

Tu éteins et nous sommes de nouveau plongés dans le noir. La lumière de la salle de bains se diffuse derrière toi et t'enveloppe dans un halo doré. Ça fait comme une aura iridescente qui te suit, alors que tu t'approches de moi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Tu demandes avec un léger fond d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Ce qui est assez pour me serrer le cœur de tristesse. Je laisse échapper un long souffle tremblant de mes lèvres. Tu es là, juste devant moi, avec tes yeux qui me fixent, tels deux perles grises, et tu attends. Mais je ne vais pas faire semblant. Je ne vais pas jouer au brave. Ce soir, je ne suis qu'un homme, vulnérable et écorché, qui a besoin de savoir.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver ? » Je demande. « J'veux dire… Je sais que ce n'est pas une hallucination, mais si ce n'est pas sérieux, alors je préfère autant perdre la raison encore… » Ma voix se bloque dans le fond de ma gorge et je retiens un gémissement. Tu t'approches et tu poses ta main sur mon bras.

« House… »

« Non, attends. Il faut que je le dise. Cuddy, tu avais tout. Tu avais ce que tu voulais. La maison, le bébé, le fiancé. Mais moi, je ne sais pas si je peux te donner ça. Je ne sais… »

« Est-ce que tu me jettes ? » Tu dis, d'un ton plein de colère, en reculant d'un pas.

« Non, non, non… » J'attrape ton poignet, et je te tire vers moi, de peur que tu ne t'enfuies. « C'est juste que… je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

« Comment suis-je censée répondre à cette question alors que je n'ai pas d'explication moi-même. Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce que tu as eu pitié de moi ? » Je demande, redoutant ta réponse.

Ta bouche s'entrouvre légèrement et tu me fixes d'un air éberlué.

« Non ! » tu protestes, en criant presque. « House, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? »

Je baisse les yeux et je fixe mes pieds, un peu honteux. Tu soupires et tu libères ton poignet de mon emprise. Tu me lèves le visage pour m'obliger à te regarder et tu caresses doucement ma joue.

« Je te jure que cela n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais céder avant. Pour de mauvaises raisons. Au lieu de ça, j'ai tenté de te fuir. J'ai essayé de te résister. Ce n'est pas un choix facile House. _Tu_ n'es pas un choix facile. Les choses ne sont jamais simples avec toi. Avec Lucas au contraire… »

Je me raidis à la mention de son nom et tu le vois, mais quelque part, je l'ai cherché. Tu restes silencieuse un instant. Toi aussi, tu as l'air embarrassé. Je t'entends avaler péniblement et tu baisses les yeux quelques secondes.

« La vie était… » Tu cherches tes mots, « tranquille et… sans surprise. L'exact opposé de ce qu'elle est avec toi… toi… tu fais battre mon cœur plus vite, que ce soit de colère, de nervosité, de défi ou de tension ou à cause du stress… »

« Tout ça, ça n'fait pas franchement une liste de sentiments très positifs ! » Je dis, avec une pointe de raillerie dans la voix.

Tu ris doucement et sans prévenir, tu viens te blottir contre moi. Je t'enveloppe immédiatement dans mes bras, pétrifié par la soudaine sensation que me procure ton corps contre le mien.

« Mais, il y a encore bien d'autres, différents de ceux-là. » Tu susurres entre les pans entrebâillés de ma robe de chambre et ton souffle me chatouille le torse.

« Cuddy, » Je prends une longue respiration et je caresse tes cheveux. Le temps s'arrête. Jusqu'à ce tu sembles t'apercevoir que je ne porte rien sous mon peignoir. Tu joues avec la ceinture et tu desserres le nœud, sans le défaire. Les pans s'entrouvrent et tu glisses tes mains sous le tissu pour toucher ma poitrine. Tu frottes tes paumes contre mon torse et ça me coupe le souffle. L'épuisement, accompagné de désir, ainsi que ce sentiment lancinant d'incrédulité après tout ce qui s'est arrivé, c'est plus que ce que mon esprit peut raisonnablement analyser maintenant. « Je ne veux pas être un jeu pour toi. » Je dis.

Tu penches la tête en arrière et tu me fixes droit dans le fond des yeux. Bien que je ne distingue pas ton visage distinctement, je peux deviner l'intensité de ton regard sur moi.

« Je ne joues pas House. » Tu réponds, d'une voix grave, remplie d'une sincérité indiscutable qui me secoue de frissons. Tu te dresses sur la pointe des pieds et tu étires ton visage vers le mien, ton menton touche presque ma peau. Tu es tout simplement irrésistible, alors je ne résiste pas. Je me penche, à peine, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres touchent les tiennes. Ta bouche est entrouverte et je glisse ma langue entre tes dents. Tu as un goût de cerises ou de mûres. Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est indéniablement sucré et délicieux. Tu entrelaces tes doigts derrière ma nuque et tu m'attires vers toi pour m'embrasser avec plus de ferveur. Ta langue se fait exigeante et ton corps est dangereusement proche du mien. Je me sens enivré soudainement. Tout mon sang quitte mon cerveau et je trébuche. Je me redresse et j'essaye de contrôler la sensation de tête qui tourne qui m'envahit.

« Tu devrais t'allonger. » Tu me dis, avec un regard inquiet.

Je prends ta main et je te tire avec moi vers le bord du lit.

« Oui, j'ai définitivement besoin de m'allonger. »

« Non, House. Je suis sérieuse. » Tu regardes ta montre. « Il est plus de cinq heures du matin. Tu es épuisé. Je suis désolée… »

« Désolée pour quoi ? » Je m'exclame, interdit.

« Je devrais te laisser te reposer. »

Je laisse tomber ta main et je te regarde avec des yeux tristes. Tout était si parfait jusqu'à présent. Ma tête tourne encore un peu et je m'assois sur le bord du lit.

« Je vois. Tu dois partir. » Je dis, sans même poser la question. « Je suis stupide. J'aurais du me douter que tu ne pouvais pas rester… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne vais nulle part. Je ne vais pas te laisser. »

« Mais, ta gamine ? »

« Rachel va bien. Elle est avec Marina. »

« Marina ? »

« Oui, ma baby-sitter. Je l'ai appelée hier quand j'ai réalisé qu'on aurait sans doute à rester sur le site de la catastrophe jusque très tard dans la nuit. »

« Lucas ? »

« Quand je suis rentrée… je savais qu'au final, il ne resterait pas. Donc, j'ai… » Tu déglutis. « demandé à Marina de rester. »

Je sais ce que cela signifie. Ça veut dire que tu es rentrée chez toi, en sachant pertinemment que tu allais rompre avec Lucas. Je sens qu'une joie immense m'envahit. Tu m'as choisi moi. Tu es là et tu ne vas pas partir. Tu as l'air si adorablement mal à l'aise que je ne peux résister au besoin de te titiller un peu, juste pour le plaisir de ramener un sourire sur tes lèvres.

« Donc, d'abord tu as jeté ton homme objet et puis tu as embauché la baby-sitter pour toute la nuit ? Comment pouvais-tu être si sûre que tu aurais besoin d'elle aussi longtemps ? »

Tu secoues la tête et tu souris, exactement comme je le voulais.

« J'aurais pu te foutre dehors. » Je dis, en jouant un peu avec le feu.

« Et j'aurais pu ne jamais venir. » tu réponds du tac-au-tac mais tu te mords instantanément la lèvre, regrettant déjà ce que tu viens de dire.

Je te saisis par le poignet et je t'attire vers moi. Tu trébuches en avant et tu atterris entre mes jambes, entre lesquelles je t'emprisonne.

« Oui. Mais tu es venue. » Je murmure, en te prenant dans mes bras. « Et tu es là maintenant, avec moi. Il est plus de cinq heures du matin, Lisa Cuddy, et je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

Tu te penches en avant et tu déposes un baiser contre ma tempe. « Tant mieux. Parce que je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

« Tant mieux. » je répète. « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »

« Je suggère que tu enlèves ton peignoir et que tu te glisses sous les draps… »

« Tu as conscience que je suis tout nu sous mon peignoir, hein ? »

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu fais un pas en arrière et tu enlèves tes baskets, l'une après l'autre, du bout des pieds. Puis tu te baisses et tu enlèves tes chaussettes. Quand tu te redresses, tu me regardes avec un air coquin et tu retires ton haut d'un geste rapide, dévoilant un soutien gorge en dentelles bleu-gris que j'ai à peine le temps d'admirer avant que tu ne l'enlèves aussi. Je pense qu'il est raisonnable de dire qu'aucune personne n'a jamais reluqué tes seins aussi intensément que je le fais en cet instant. Tu remarques mon regard gourmant et tu ne peux retenir ton sourire. Tu as eu beau essayer de prétendre le contraire toute ces années, j'ai toujours su que tu aimais ça quand je te dévorais des yeux comme je le fais maintenant comme j'ai l'intention de le faire au moins encore un million d'années.

Tandis que tu retires le bas, je me lève et je finis de me déshabiller aussi, et je jette ma robe de chambre derrière moi. Tu te figes, imperceptiblement quand tu me vois nu, et pendant une seconde, j'ai l'horrible impression que tu ne peux supporter la vue de ma cicatrice, mais tout de suite, je vois de la malice derrière ton sourire et je me rends compte que c'était juste une peur stupide et irrationnelle parce que tu n'es pas comme ça. Je devrais le savoir mieux que personne. Tu t'en fous royalement de ma jambe, en tout cas pas dans ce contexte. Pas dans un moment comme celui-là, et c'est pour ça que _c'est toi_. Je rabats les draps lentement et je me glisse dans le lit. Quelques instant après, tu me rejoins, totalement nue aussi. Ta peau est incroyablement soyeuse, exactement comme je me souviens qu'elle l'était. Je ne pourrais te dire combien de fois j'ai rêvé de la caresser encore. Tu es face à moi, et je te souris.

« La prochaine fois, je le ferai moi-même. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Te déshabiller. Tu as fais ça bien trop rapidement. » Je dis avec une moue réprobatrice « J'ai à peine eu le temps d'en profiter. »

« Et moi alors ? Je t'ai à peine vu. » Tu dis en riant.

« Qui s'en soucie ? »

« Moi, je m'en soucie. » tu murmures et tu ondules sous les draps pour te rapprocher de moi. Tes genoux touchent mes genoux et tu glisses un de tes pieds entre mes mollets, entremêlant tes jambes avec les miennes. Ta tête repose à côté de la mienne sur l'oreiller et sous les draps, tu poses délicatement tes paumes à plat sur mon ventre. Ça brûle. Ça me dessèche la gorge. Ça accélère ma respiration. Ça me serre le cœur. Et mon corps se détraque presque, assailli par toutes ces émotions. Mais je veux bien endurer cette douce torture tous les jours, si c'est toi qui en es responsable.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » Tu demandes, doucement. « Comment va ton épaule ? »

« Ça va. Je viens juste de prendre un puissant analgésique. »

Tu écarquilles les yeux, prise de surprise.

« 1m65, » Je précise avec un sourire canaille, « nue, dans mon lit. »

Tu ris et tu caresses ma joue, délicatement. Je ferme les yeux. Enfin. Tout parait si paisible. Tout semble si juste. J'ai attendu une éternité pour que ce moment arrive. J'en ai rêvé tellement de fois. Et la réalité est encore mieux. Tu es douce, belle et tendre. Je m'assoupis petit à petit, bercé par la sensation veloutée de tes caresses. Tu retires ta main de mon visage et je sursaute instantanément, ressentant déjà le manque de ta peau sur ma peau. Je saisis ta main et je l'amène contre mes lèvres. J'embrasse ta paume, le creux de ton poignet, et je frotte mon nez le long de ton avant-bras. Je suis épuisé et fourbu, mais je me sens vivant, comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis longtemps. Le désir gronde en moi, comme une vague qui monte. Je prends ton visage entre mes mains et je t'attire à moi. J'embrasse tes lèvres. Tes lèvres sucrées. Tu t'abandonnes pendant un instant, mais peu après, tu me repousses.

« Non, ce n'est pas raisonnable » tu marmonnes, sans grande conviction, entre mes baisers. « Tu es fatigué. Tu es blessé. Tu devrais… »

« Te faire l'amour. »

« Non… dormir. Tu devrais dormir et je… »

Je couvre ta bouche avec la mienne et je te réduis au silence.

« Chûûût ! » Je souffle entre tes lèvres, « Il n'est pas question que je dorme maintenant. Pas avant que toi et moi nous n'ayons eu une chance de faire… ça ! »

Je t'ai attrapé par les hanches et je t'ai glissée sous moi. Tu me regardes, le souffle court, les cheveux en désordre, répandus sur l'oreiller, tes yeux brillants dans la semi-obscurité.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Tu demandes.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment une question ? » Je réponds, en me penchant au creux de ton cou pour mordiller ton lobe d'oreille.

# # # # #

[House et _Cuddy_]

"Non." Tu susurres, en soupirant dans mes cheveux. Tu étires tes bras au dessus de ta tête et tu cambres tes reins. Je sens tes seins qui se pressent contre ma poitrine. Je glisse une de me mains sous ton dos et je maintiens tes hanches arquées vers moi. Puis, je me baisse pour plonger entre tes seins, et je lèche ta peau ivoire. Je sens le bout de ton téton, dur, sur ma langue et je l'aspire dans ma bouche, je mordille du bout des dents. Malgré la sensation cinglante de douleur dans presque chacun de mes muscles, je perçois l'érection enfler entre mes jambes, et j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas aussi délicieusement relaxant que cet irrépressible désir de toi que je sens monter en moi. Tu es l'antidote à mon corps endolori. Je frôle tes courbes, en laissant traîner mes mains rugueuses sur la douceur de tes hanches, là où ta chair est voluptueuse et tendre. Tu gémis et ça raisonne dans l'air presque comme une complainte. Mais une complainte emplie d'envie.

_« House… »_

_Je griffe ton dos avec mes ongles, pendant que tu embrasses mes seins. Chaque fois que tes lèvres touchent ma peau, ça envoie comme des ondes électriques partout dans mon corps. Tu caresses ma cuisse avec une de tes mains, et j'ai tellement envie de toi que j'en ai presque mal. Tu te redresses, en dessinant la ligne de ma clavicule avec tes baisers. Tu enfouis ton visage dans ma nuque et tu te blottis là, sans bouger, pour une seconde qui dure une éternité. J'entends le bruit de ta respiration, pantelante et rapide. Je cherche ton visage des mains et je touche ta joue avec le bout de mes doigts. Tu crispes ta mâchoire et tu halètes bruyamment dans mon cou. On ne devrait pas faire ça. Pas ce soir. Tu es trop faible et même si tu ne voudras jamais l'avouer, je sais que tu as mal. Et que c'est trop. Nous avons tout le temps pour ça. Je prends ton visage entre mes mains et je le soulève au dessus du mien. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire que tout va bien, que ce n'est pas grave, qu'on n'a pas besoin de se précipiter, mais comme si tu avais deviner ce que j'allais dire, tu me dévisages, intensément, et tu me coupes la parole avec le regard le plus imposant que j'ai jamais vu. Ce qu'il dit c'est que rien, rien, ne peut te stopper maintenant._

« Lisa… »

Je me penche et je prends ta bouche. Je t'embrasse, fiévreusement, avec toute la force que je peux rassembler pour te rassurer. Je viens d'entrevoir une étincelle d'inquiétude dans le fond de tes yeux, mais l'inquiétude n'est pas ce que je veux voir sur ton beau visage maintenant. Je vais bien. Je vais bien, mon amour. Oui, ça fait mal, mais je m'en moque. Ça ne me fait pas plus souffrir que ce que j'ai l'habitude de ressentir toutes les nuits, quand je m'endors seul, au fond d'une paire de draps froids. Ce n'est pas pire que la sensation atroce de me réveiller en étant convaincu que tu es près de moi, alors qu'en réalité tu n'es pas là. Je te promets que je vais bien. Je te veux toi, maintenant, plus que tout le reste. La douleur n'a plus d'importance. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de sentir ton corps, près du mien, pour me guérir de mes maux. Cette nuit, je serais près à endurer de dormir sur un lit de clous si ça me donnait la certitude que tu resteras auprès de moi… Tu entrouvres tes jambes encore un peu plus et je sens mon membre dur, qui palpite, si furieusement avide d'ouvrir la porte de tes trésors cachés. Ça y est, ça arrive, n'est ce pas ? Dis-moi que oui. Dis-moi que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver. Tu glisses ta main plus bas sous mon abdomen et tu prends mon sexe entre tes doigts frèles.

_« Je te veux en moi… »_

_Tu te blottis entre mes hanches et je sens le bout de ta queue qui presse contre mon entrée. Un gémissement rauque monte du fond de ma gorge, suppliant que tu viennes enfin satisfaire mon désir pour toi. Les chatouillements au creux de mon ventre me promettent déjà un orgasme tellement puissant. Je meurs d'attendre. Ma tête tourne et je peux à peine respirer. Tu me regardes, avec des yeux brûlant d'envie, tes larges épaules m'enveloppent complètement et je me sens incroyablement en sécurité. Je me sens bien. Je me sens enfin à ma place. Tu m'envoies un coup d'œil fiévreux pour m'indiquer le signal de l'action et tu attrapes ma jambe avec assurance, puis tu places ta main derrière mon genou pour lever ma cuisse plus haut et m'ouvrir encore mieux pour toi. Et alors, tu entres en moi. J'aime que tu mettes dans ce geste autant de force que de délicatesse. Tu prends une respiration rapide et tu agrippes ma cuisse. Tu me serres entre tes doigts. Mais je n'ai plus peur. Je sais que ce n'est pas la douleur qui parle cette fois. Tu vas et tu viens en moi, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Et bientôt, entre le son de nos soupirs agités, tu trouves ton rythme. Et ton tempo se cale sur le mien. Comme une évidence._

« Mmm, c'est bon… »

J'ai fantasmé sur ce moment un million de fois déjà. J'ai fait des rêves érotiques dans lesquels ton corps faisait à mon corps des choses incroyables en d'innombrables occasions. Mais rien qui ne se compare à ce que je ressens, ici et maintenant. C'est mieux que tout je que j'ai jamais osé imaginer. Mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu espérer. Parce que c'est _réel_. Et ce cœur palpitant qui s'emballe sous mon corps, emporté par le désir, c'est le tien. Les soupirs tremblants qui emplissent mes oreilles et envoie des endorphines dans mon cerveau, ce sont tes lèvres qu'ils traversent. Et le nom que tu prononces, dans un murmure d'abandon, la tête renversée sur l'oreiller, c'est le mien. Je passe ma main sous tes fesses et je te cambre vers le haut. Je modifie l'angle de tes hanches et tu exhales un soupir de délice quand un autre de mes coups de reins te pénètre plus profondément. Tu commences à trembler et je peux enfin réclamer ton orgasme avec audace. Je martèle en toi plus fort et plus vite et je me penche sur tes lèvres pour collecter les gémissements langoureux qui s'échappent de tes lèvres. L'image de ton corps, secoué par les vagues du plaisir, et le son de tes cris, qui libèrent ton exaltation, sont une drogue dont je n'aurais jamais la force, ni l'envie, de me désintoxiquer. Ne le sais-tu pas ? Ne sais-tu pas comment je me sens avec toi ? Tu es mon plus beau trip, la plus belle de mes évasions interdites…

_Tu roules sur le côté et nous haletons tout les deux bruyamment, en fixant le plafond, pendant qu'on essaye de retrouver notre souffle. Avant que tu ne me voies, je me tourne vers toi et je vole subrepticement l'image fugace d'un sourire incroyable sur tes lèvres. Le plus vrai que je n'ai jamais vu. Ça me donne l'envie immédiate et irrésistible de me blottir tout contre toi de nouveau. Tu sens le pouvoir de mon regard sur toi et tu tournes la tête vers moi. Je me rapproche de toi et je glisse tout contre ton corps. Tu m'entoures immédiatement de tes bras et je pose ma tête sur ton torse._

_« Tu sais, quand tu raconteras ce qui s'est passé à Wilson, n'oublies pas de préciser que je t'ai donné cet orgasme incroyable, alors même que j'étais complément épuisé et blessé… » tu déclares, incapable de retenir ton rire. « Oh non, pardon, je voulais dire quand JE… »_

_Je me redresse promptement sur un coude et je te dévisage avec les yeux grand écarquillés._

_« House ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles raconter les détails de nos exploits sexuels à Wilson ! »_

_« Ben évidemment que non ! » Tu réponds avec un large sourire._

_Je te jette un regard menaçant, mais en même temps, je suis incapable de ne pas sourire en te voyant si parfaitement heureux et détendu, baignant dans la volupté absolue de l'après orgasme._

_« Ok, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Je crois que maintenant, on devrait vraiment dormir. »_

_Je me recouche tout contre toi et je sens la chaleur de ton corps qui irradie sous les draps, m'enveloppant d'une douceur qui me plonge dans un sommeil paisible en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. La dernière chose que je perçois consciemment c'est la sensation de tes doigts qui dessinent des petits cercles délicats sur l'arrondi de mon épaule nue, de plus en plus légèrement, jusqu'à ce que tout ce que perçoive soit le son de ta respiration régulière, emplissant le silence de la pièce…_

Le son du klaxon du camion de livraison en bas de la rue me tire de mon sommeil brusquement. Je sursaute et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Mais la lumière du jour m'agresse. Je ferme les yeux de nouveau et je presse mes pouces contre mes paupières, pendant quelques secondes. Je suis engourdi et endolori. Puis, soudain, je sens comme un picotement à la base de mon cou. Je lève ma main pour inspecter l'endroit et je reconnais le grain d'un bandage sous le toucher de mes doigts. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je sens la sensation des draps sur mon corps. Je suis nu. Et alors, d'un coup, je me souviens.

Le livre. La grue. Le trou. Hannah. Sa vie réduite en cendres… Moi, assis sur le sol de ma salle de bains, brisé. Et…

Mon cœur se mets à battre la chamade et je me retourne dans le lit pour regarder derrière moi. Tu es là. Endormie. Tes cheveux bruns répandus sur l'oreiller. Ta bouche légèrement entrouverte et le drap couvrant à peine ton épaule, révélant la naissance de tes seins. Je soupire de soulagement. Ma sauveuse. Ma merveille. Tu es tellement belle, endormie près de moi, éclairée par les premiers rayons timides de cette claire journée de mai.

Le jour où tout va commencer.

Toi et moi.

Nous.

~ THE END ~ :-)

* * *

**A/N**

Et voilà !

Wouah, ça fait bizarre !... mais dans le bon sens du terme…

Enfin, maintenant, j'espère que parmi ceux d'entre vous qui passeront par là, et liront cette petite histoire, il y en aura qui seront assez audacieux pour me laisser une petite phrase, quelques mots, trois fois rien, pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé.

Merci !

Passez un fol été rempli d'Huddy emotions ! :-) ~ maya


End file.
